


i'm sorry

by timdadanon



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Apologies, Cars, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdadanon/pseuds/timdadanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>are you still reading this</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. cats are nice

seen 

four nerds at next to the car  
they are entering the car  
they are in the car  
they are diving to sonic for food

Tim: how did we all get out of that alive  
Brian:i have no idea  
Alex: Jay?  
Jay: yes   
Alex: how did you and Brian come out alive. I mean, I shot you in the chest and Brian fell out of a window sill  
Brian: we did die we just magically came back to life.  
Tim: I've herd weirder


	2. i don't care

Alex: Jay  
Jay: yes  
Alex: i'm sorry for killing you, and trying to kill you, and getting you in this this mess, and trying to kill Jessica ,and attacking you wile giving you those tape and a lot of stuff i can't remember  
Jay: .... i forgive you, also i'm sorry for posting the tapes online , and pick-pocketing you, and some other stuff i can't remember of the top of my head.  
also Tim, I'm sorry for uploading you personal information online and talking you that one time and anything else i did to you. Brian, did i ever really do anything to you.  
Brian: nothing i can think of.  
Jay: ok  
Brian: Tim i'm sorry for all that stuff i did to you that i have no memory of whatsoever.   
Tim: I'm sorry that i punched all of you in the face and anything else i did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you still reading this


	3. hi lea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the all arrived at sonic and then rented a hotel. 
> 
> THE END

the all arrived at sonic and then rented a hotel. 

THE END


End file.
